Foreplay
by CHAILYN
Summary: Series of WINCEST oneshots. Maybe That's What Happens When A Tornado Meets A Volcano.
1. Your Arms, Like Towers

_**Your Arms, Like Towers**_

_Note: I'm very, very, very aware that slash is an acquired taste. So I'm going to say it again, so that anyone who didn't read the summary...can be told again this is WINCEST. I don't think that it is too explicit for a rating of M but if you think it is, please tell me, not the site administrators so that they delete my story, and I will take it down. _

_Disclaimers: I don't own Supernatural, I don't own Sam and Dean, God knows, I don't own Jensen or Jared, and the title came from the Paramore song,_ We Are Broken_._

**_--_**

_Chattooga, Georgia_

_Missoula, Montana_

_Saint _Fucking _Francis, South Dakota_

The list was endless, city after fucking city, crap ass motel room, after crap ass motel room, that did, in fact, smell like ass, all you can eat shitty food…life on the road was hell in a box of forty fucking square feet.

And yet he'd never leave.

How could he?

He'd gotten every damn thing he'd asked for. He'd asked Dean to be his; completely, unconditionally, and blissfully his. And Dean had complied.

Dean had all but ripped out his heart, and given it to his brother even though everything inside him was screaming _wrongbadsowrong ,_

_(Don't do it Dean, daddy wouldn't like)_

And Sam was…fuck, he didn't know what.

Restless.

Except…sometimes he wasn't.

(like when Dean fingertips grazed across bare skin, and whispered '_Iloveyousammy's' _in his ear)

XxX

They slept together, because Sam wouldn't have it any other way.

Some things were still the same.

They hunted like the world would end if they stopped.

(And it probably would because Winchesters not hunting means the apocalypse has hit, and they're _dead_dead.)

Dean still puts Sam before himself during the hunt.

Dean still slept closest to the door, he'd be damned if anything--demon or otherwise-was going to get to Sam without going through him first.

Dean still worried about Sam every goddamn second of the day,

(Without Sam, he'd die, or at the very least, want to.)

And Sam still wanted for him not to.

Some things weren't.

They fell asleep together, and Sam woke up every morning with Dean's arms holding him close, and for however long it was…he was happy.

He just wanted for them to be suspended in that moment for _forever_.

_XxX_

_He still remembered the Winter in some little shit town in Upstate New York._

_Another crappy motel, a million years ago, and he and Dean were alone._

_Some friggin' winter storm had knocked the power out and it was freezing, a sort of bone chilling cold._

_October, or November maybe…he doesn't remember the details clearly. _

_He was finishing up high school, finally. He was keeping his fingers crossed, this would be the last move before he was done. He liked this one better than the last few in the cowpoke towns where everyone's big goal was to take over for daddy on the farm. Or pop out a few kids, and learn how to make apple pie._

_None of that was important to that night though, it was the other part. The part that he remembered every single day when he was at Stanford._

_The moment he curled up against Dean, he knew they both knew it didn't have a damn thing to do with how fucking cold it was._

_Dean still shied away like it was some badsinfulwrong thing, _

_(like they didn't fit together like nature made them so)_

_Sam knew better._

_He slipped his hand into Dean's pants, cupping him, and grinned, pleased, when he elicited the moan, the wantneedplease…_

"_Please, Dean," He whispered in is brother's ear, "Pretty please?"_

_He was practically in Dean's lap and could feel just how hard his brother was._

_For him._

_XxX_

_Dean sighed, resigned, as if he knew this was something to be regretted._

_He half carried-half pulled Sam over to the bed, then motioned for Sam to dispose of his clothes._

_Sam did it quickly, worried Dean would change his mind. He heard he heard the drip drip drip of liquid--lube, and looked back at Dean, naked, gorgeous, shivering in the cold._

_Skin against naked bare skin…_

_Sam sighed as Dean's hand grazed across his stomach and slid down his cock, lingering to massage his balls ever so gently._

_Dean reached around and caught Sam's lips under his, the hungry probing kiss making promises and apologies that Sam couldn't quite understand._

"_Love me?" Sam asked, feeling the slight pressure at his back._

"_Forever." Dean told him, the words escaping his mouth as an emission of guilt. "I'll love you forever." _

_As he pushed in, he caught Sam's lips in between his teeth, and began a hungry assault on his lips. He heard, felt, the slight whimper of pain, and stilled himself--comforting Sam._

"_Don't…stop." Sam told--_begged _him._

_Dean did as requested, pushing all the way in and stopping once Sam was filled with him. _

_Sam's ass clenched around the foreign intrusion , trying to expel it and hold it hostage all at the same time._

_Dean rolled his hips, to get Sam accustomed to the feeling, and felt guilt, and pleasure, and love. He loved Sam so much it hurt. Dean rolled his hips again, and the little moan that Sam gave went right through him, and he almost thought he'd come right at the sound._

_He didn't though, and pulled out keeping one hand on Sam's stomach to steady himself, finding himself to be surprised by how firm and muscular his abs were. He let the other hand linger on his brother' dick, waiting, he wanted them to come together._

_They did, Dean thrusting against his brother, Sam almost screaming with the overload of stimuli…Dean flicked his hand expertly over the head of his brother's cock and once he felt Sam's body shuddering with orgasm he gave one last thrust and came, filling his brother with his seed…and himself with a complete in diminishable guilt._

_Dean quickly pulled out of his brother, and pulled on his clothes, then left._

_Sam watched through the window, as Dean made a beeline for the bar._

_Dean didn't return until after he'd gone to sleep._

_(after Dean thought he'd fallen asleep)_

Something _comes in threes, he recalls, but that night was threes for him. _

_Firsts. Three firsts._

_He lost his virginity to his brother._

_He decided he had to leave._

_He listened to his brother cry himself to sleep._

_XxX_

He almost always felt cold, he figured that was because Dean was warm, so fucking warm.

Always.

Even when he shouldn't be warm, he was.

Sam pulled his hand away from Dean's chest and it was covered, dripping, with his brother's blood.

Even when he _shouldn't _be fucking warm, he was.

He's sure Dean gave up something else so that they would take him away in his sleep, so that he could keep lying and Sam could have one more night of blissful happiness, and wake up with Dean's arms wrapped around him.

_Forever, Sam, _Dean's whisper. _I'll love you forever_


	2. Owned

Owned

**Owned**

**Warnings: Contains some slash, and a bit of dark content.**

Dean is his.

_Dead._

_Empty. _

_Soulless._

Dean is still Sam's.

Sam is Dean's.

--

There's no daylight in hell.

Just night. Eternal, black night, consuming everything.

--

_Everything is rushed. _

_Breathlessly._

_Sam bites down on the flesh of Dean's neck marking him._

_His. Forever._

_"You're mine?" Sam asks him, "Mine, Dean?"_

_"Since the day you were born."_

_"I love you. Love me?"_

_"Forever."_

_--_

Lucifer feeds on it, every ounce or pleasurejoywishhappiness, until everything's gone away and Dean's curled on the ground in a cage of bone and flesh and fear trying to cling to the only thing he had left.

_MineSammyMineForever_

Everything else is lost.

He gave Lucifer his soul.

Lucifer took Sam's soul.

--

Ownership. Owned.

Never permanant.

_Always Negotiable. _

_--_


	3. Exititium Sequi Odio Sui

**Exitium Sequi Odio Sui**

_Summary: Dean is never good enough_

_Warning: Implied Slash. Nothing of an explicit nature._

_--_

_**I know how you look in the mirror and hate what you see.**_

What do you mean? Dean could lie to himself. He was good at that.

He'd only spent his entire life lying to himself. About how he felt.

_**Hate**__** what you see**_

None of it's true. Its just a bad dream.

_**Sam. The only thing that brings you happiness. Your only purpose for living.**_

I love my brother. The thought made him sick to his stomach. He pushed it away.

No.

_**And you'll never tell him, will you. You're a coward Dean, at best.**_

Its for him. If I told him, it would kill him.

_**Liar**_

He'll leave me. He won't love me.

_**Maybe he will. Maybe he does.**_

It doesn't matter. I can never have him_**.**_

_**Because you're going to die. You're going to become everything you've been trying to stop your brother from coming.**_

I'll die first.

_**That's a given. You got a few months, and then your soul is his. You become the devil's new toy; his puppet.**_

No! I'm better than that, I'm stronger.

_**Stronger, he scoffed, you don't even have the guts to look in the mirror and admit that every time you look at your brother your heart breaks because he isn't yours.**_

He is. He's always been mine.

_**Since the day he was born, yada yada, yada...not the way you want him too. Admit it Dean. You're a coward, and even if you told him you loved him, he'd never love you back.**_

No!

_**You're not worth his love. You're. Not. Good. Enough. Your father knew that, its why Sammy was his favorite.**_

Liar!

_**You're going to die, and he'll never know. He'll never know how twisted you really are. **_

He'll never know I love him.


	4. If The Moon Fell Down Tonight

**If The Moon Fell Down Tonight**

_Note: So, every time I hear this song, it makes me think of Sam and Dean. It seems to fit them just perfectly, and writing was so much more appealing than restarting my term paper, and I was feeling a bit depressed…and wincest always makes that better :D_

_Warning: I prefer to call it advice, and it's fairly simple. If you don't like slash, don't read it. If you don't like slash and do read, and then flame me…well, that's just annoying..._

_--_

**Every time I see your smile  
it makes my heart beat fast**

When Dean smiled, or grinned, or smirked, it was like everything was going to be okay.

Their world might be falling apart around them, but as long as they had each other, it would all be okay.

Dean could handle anything and everything fate through in his path when he had Sammy by his side. Sam was his own personal ray of sunshine.

Sam had decided a long time ago that if Dean was with him, it would be okay, because his big brother wouldn't ever let anything bad happen to him.

When Dean touched him, it was never embarrassment like it had been with some of the girls he'd been with, or even confusion. It was _want_.

He liked to lay in bed with Dean, his brother's arms wrapped around him, and be able to feel Dean's heart pick up pace as his hands moved with a practiced skill, working to bring out the pleasured, satisfied sighs and moans that went right through him, until Dean was begging him, begging for release.

**  
And though it's much too soon to tell  
I'm hoping this will last**

"I have to leave Dean." Sam explained to his brother, his tone bordering on apologetic. "You know I do."

_He didn't belong with them, in the hunt, he was a liability. Dean risked his life on every hunt because he was too busy making sure that his Sammy was okay. It could get him killed._

_Dean didn't care._

_Sam, on the other hand, cared greatly._

Dean shrugged, looking away from his brother. He never thought Sam would leave him. He knew his dad wasn't always there, couldn't always be, but Sam was supposed to be his.

He was supposed to be Sam's.

"School's the right place for me. I belong at Stanford. I don't fit here, I _never_ have."

Dean didn't say anything.

_Sam was wrong, he fit perfectly._

They_ fit perfectly. _

**'Cause I just always wanna have you  
Right here by my side**

Once he left, and he was finally alone, he cried.

He knew that it was for the best, that if he didn't, it could be worse for Dean. As much as he wanted to be with him, they couldn't be together.

Dean almost died on that hunt in Toledo because he was so preoccupied when the demon turned towards Sam. Instead of focusing on what his orders were, he changed what he was doing to save him.

He still could hear the squelching sound when the demon plunged the knife into his brother's stomach.

John finished the ritual, but and sent the demons back to hell, and if he hadn't Dean would have died.

But in the long run, he'd rather have a live Dean that he couldn't have, then a dead one.

**  
The futures near but never certain  
At least stay here for just tonight**

He thought about saying the hell with it, and leaving school every day for the first year.

He didn't think not being with Dean would be so hard.

He supposed that was what soul mates meant. Two halves of a whole, and without Dean, there was a whole half of him missing.

It hurt, and he wondered if Dean missed him, or if he even cared that he was gone.

He wondered if Dean would ever forgive him for leaving, or even understand.

He never wanted to hurt him, he was just trying to save him.

**I must have done something right  
To deserve you in my life  
I must have done something right along the way**

Once he was back with Dean, he felt guilty everyday. Every day he wondered if he was killing Dean by being with him.

He knew that he had hurt Dean by leaving. When his brother showed up at his apartment, he could see it in his eyes. He was different, and he had hardened. He was crisp, and clean, and acted like they weren't ever what they had been.

Like they didn't used to just lie around in bed for hours when John was gone, bodies entwined, whispering their love for one another.

Promising themselves to each other.

All Dean had ever wanted was his brother, and if that made him selfish, so be it.

All Sam could feel when he looked Dean's emerald eyes was guilt. Because maybe leaving was selfish of him, maybe he had just been scared.

You can't control Fate.

**I just can't get you off my mind and why would I even try?  
Even when I close my eyes I dream about you all the time**

Even when he was with Jessica he thought of Dean.

Where was he?

What was he doing?

Was he hunting?

Was he okay?

And then Jessica's skillful hands would graze across his body, and he'd moan and wonder… what would it be like if it as Dean was the one doing what she was doing?

Why couldn't it be Dean's hands on his body?

He missed Dean's hands, rough at the fingertips from work—from hunting—that still moved so gently, and carefully. Like Sam was his most precious possession.

And then he'd come, and he'd look into Jessica's bright, innocent, blue eyes. Eyes that never could understand what he used to do, eyes that would look down to him as _you freak, _if she ever found out.

_His most precious possession…._

Not anymore

**And even if the moon fell down tonight,  
There'd be nothing to worry about to worry about at all,**

When he was back with Dean, nothing was as scary as it was before.

Dean was his security blanket.

Even when he was scared because he didn't know what was going to happen to him, what he could become…

Dean would hold him tight whispering promises,

_I won't ever let anything bad happen to you, Sammy._

And sometimes, Dean said it with such conviction, and determination; he believed his brother.

**  
because you make the whole world shine  
As long as you're here everything will be alright**


	5. Eight Dollar Hookers

**Eight Dollar Hookers & Fourteen Year Old Hormones**

_Warnings: Not quite wee!cest…umm…teen!cest, I 'spose. Smutty smutty smutty!! Abd to quote Dean "I'm going to hell." Perhaps not again, but at least twice over._

_Note: Again, If you feel that this is too explict for the site please tell me and I will remove it. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy. Also, refrences The Great Gatsby which I had to read...and really hated. Daisy annoyed me._

**_--_**

_Fucking Hicksville…_

He could list the things he hated about nowhereworthshit, Montana until the tenth Thursday of whenever, _forever_.

But no, because he didn't give a damn. He didn't give a flying fuck that some white trash whore had her tongue so far up his brother's ass she was probably licking his prostate. Even though his fourteen year old hormones wanted to bend his brother over the hood of the pretty pretty Impala and do the same damn thing.

If Dean wanted to let some eight dollar hooker, fuck him into oblivion and give him Chlamydia then whatever, fuckhim.He didn't give a damn that he was hard as a goddamn rock and that the zipper on his jeans was digging into his cock painfully, Dean wasn't going to win, because he didn't give a damn."Jesus!" Sam swore aloud as the so-not-pretty blonde whore's hand reached around and wrapped around his brother's dick. Fucking Dean! Fucking Dean had turned him into a goddamn voyeur all because he told his brother to hold the fuck on for ten fucking minutes and let him finish his paper on the fucking Great Gatsby.Fucking Dean. Fucking Daisy. Fucking whore (who was looking more and more like that bitch Daisy the more he watched them). Fucking Dean…He was going to fuck Dean into the ground once this was over.

Dean had thought that there would be no damn way he'd be able to contain his laughter when he'd pulled blonde whoever into the crap ass trailer they were currently residing in and caught Sam's dirty glance as he left the trailer slamming the door shut in his usual pissy nature.

He thought he was going to come on the pure principle watching his brother watch him as blondewhateverhernamewas worked his hole open with her tongue, her sharp nose grinding against the crease of his ass…_Jesus!_ Sam was such a whore for watching_._ In between the waves of fucking pleasure he wondered how goddamn long he'd have to screw around with this whore before Sam stopped bitching and arguing with himself, and came in here and fucked him like the good little slut he was.

"Little bitch." Dean mumbled, feeling his breath catch in his throat as her tongue brushed over his prostate once more. _JesusFuckingChrist…_

--

As soon as DaisyWhore peeled out of the yard in some junker Chevy pickup, Sam took a deep breath, and went back inside the trailer, still hard as fuck, and planning to do something about it.

Dean was perched on the edge of the table, mock-tidying himself up, and waiting for Sam to do something, anything. He feigned complete fucking innocence as Sam looked at him, eyes blown with lust and a more than obvious bulge in his pants.

"Hey there Sammy." Dean grinned.

It only pissed Sam off more, "You're such a fucking slut, Dean."

"Fuck you SammyBoy."

"No," Sam said primly, "I'm going to fuck _you_." Sam grabbed his brother and bent him over the table roughly. Dean was going to have marks tomorrow, and Sam grinned at the thought…Dean would be marked by him. Owned.

Dean felt his elbow smack against the table somewhat painfully and swore. "Fuck! Sammy,"

"Shut the fuck up, Dean." Sam ordered. "Take off your goddamn pants."

Dean complied, and Sam disappeared.

When he returned, he had lube in hand and Dean was standing bare assed and looking back at him with that smug ass grin.

He stripped in record time and would have came at the sight of Dean standing there like that, if not for sheer determination to fuck his brother into that table and show him who the fuck it was that he belonged to.

Sam bent him back over the table, and caught Dean muttering something.

"What was that, Dean?"

"I said," Dean said a little more articulately shifting so that his face was no longer smashed against the table. "You got some serious kink in you Sammy."

Sam smirked, and kicked his brother's feet farther apart. He leaned in closer to Dean's ear, and whispered, "You have no idea, big brother."

Even though he'd just been fucked into oblivion by that over-priced slut, he was getting hard, and all he wanted was to feel Sam's hand on his dick._ Thankfuckinggod_, dad was in the middle of a hunt who knew the fuck where and wouldn't be home for days.

Two years now, and Sam was a fucking pro compared to most boys who barely knew the difference between pussy and an anus, and fuck it all but they both knew it.

Sam coated his hand with the cold, wet lube and slipped one finger into his brother's hole; grinning, as Dean's ass clenched around it. He quickly added in a second, and then third finger, not too worried about stretching him too much because that whore had fucked him good. Besides, Dean liked it rough and Sam liked to see him squirm.

Dean writhed against the table, as Sam's fingers brushed against his prostate and swore, "Fuck! Sammy…"

Sam grinned, and reached his other hand around graze his brother's cock. He felt Dean seize up, clenching hard around the fingers buried in his ass. His hand slid upwards to massage his brother's balls and Dean thought he'd fucking die.

"Just, fuck me, you motherfucker." Dean swore, god, so this was his fucking punishment?

"That, Dean, I believe would be you." Sam said, pulling his fingers from his brother's ass with a pop, and Dean moaned at the emptiness. "That whore was fucking ancient."

Dean groaned, and nodded his head, prepared to agree with fucking anything Sam said. Sam could tell him to die his hair pink, put on a miniskirt, and walk down the fucking street like that and he would if it got him any closer to having Sam inside him.

"A whore. She was a fucking whore." Dean managed, "Sam…" He begged.

Sam covered his dick in lube and positioned himself at Dean's whole, thrusting in with one quick, swift motion.

"No..more…whores." Sam managed, staying still for the moment.

"Nomorewhorenomorewhores…_Jesus_, Sammy, just _move_." Dean begged, completely submissive to his little brother

Sam pulled out of Dean, changing the angle so that he'd be sure to hit his brother's prostate and then thrust back in until he was balls deep. He repeated this, their moans and swearing, and groaning all coming in unison.

When Sam knew he was about to come--and he was proud to have held out so long, teenage hormones were a bitch--he grabbed Dean's dick and jacked it roughly, using only pre-cum and sweat for lube.

When he came, Sam bit down, _hard_, on Dean's shoulder, marking him.

This time, Dean was his bitch.


	6. Mine, All Mine

_**Mine; All Mine **_

* * *

_tag to jus in bello_

_batshit!dean_

_serialkiller!dean_

_dean'stheYED'slapdog_

_…warning's for all. Oh, and language. and still, I dont own SN in any way, shape, or form. __  
_

* * *

"Your father was a bastard, Dean." Hendrickson practically goddamn singsonged, tossing a sheaf of pictures down on the table. "Killed your mother and fucked you and Sammy right to hell."  
_  
__Literally and figuratively, he was sure. John Winchester struck him as the type with a penchance. _

"Don't call him that." Dean said barely glancing at the pictures. "Only I get to call him that."  
_  
__Fuck yeah, John Winchester had fucked those boys up real good._

"Right." Hendrickson rolled his eyes. "Your father was a sick, murdering son of a bitch Dean."

"No he wasn't." Dean smiled, looking at the picture of a charred black corpse with only patches of blonde hair stuck to it. So pretty...she had been so pretty. "Is it all the same as before?"

Hendrickson felt his stomach turn. "I do not know. Does it matter?"

"No." Dean grinned, "They're both mine anyways."

Hendrickson felt his stomach seize up on him and regurgitated his cheap surf and turf near the bolted window.

Dean looked up, he didn't mind. Jessica had thrown up too before he cut her stomach open. Maybe when he tore her clothes off and reminded her that he liked the smurfs too.

"Mom was my first, because he told me too, but Jessica was for me." Dean frowned at the memory, "She was going to take away Sam, but he was mine. He promised him to me."

Dean grinned happily, "He's all mine now, and no one's going to take him away from me."

He thought about it, "Especially you."

He thought about it some more, and then Victor Hendrickson's head twisted around and around, and he fell to the floor with a cracking sound as his skull split open.

"All mine. Forever."


	7. When A Tornado Meets A Volcano

_I was all ready to give the pornlets their own story-like thing, but decided, its been awhile since Foreplay got much love. I know, I sort of forgot I was putting all the smut here. Hm. Bad girl! Anyways…if you have a kink request for V-day, don't be afraid to ask. I'll be taking requests until…well, I'll take requests. I'm just not promising to have them all done my V-day. _

_Kink: Sam. Tied up. Gag. Sex against the wall. _

_There's a kink after my heart. ;DDDDD_

_So much for porn_let_, I guess that's what happens when I GET MY VERY FAVORITE KINK, FROM MY VERY FAVORITE GIRL!_

_

* * *

_

_**Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano **_

Bobby was on vacation in Jamaica, AKA banging a Jamaican cabana boy in a hammock.

Dean couldn't think of a better time to christen the panic room. After all, Bobby had distinctly told them, to make themselves at home, and Dean couldn't call anyplace home, if he hadn't fucked his brother on every single surface.

The east wall of the panic room seemed like a prime place to start.

. . .

Sam felt the leather straps tighten around his wrists and Dean's hand ghost over his cock. He struggled to try and pull out of them, knowing he wasn't ever going to get anywhere.

Dean's hand came down on his ass hard with a smack that echoed though the panic room, and he braced himself waiting for something else…anything. And there was a long pause of nothing. He wanted to scream at Dean to touch him, to do anything to him but the strap of leather in his mouth didn't let much escape aside from the cry of pleasure as Dean slapped his ass.

_Again. More. Please_. Sam could only beg in his head.

"Do you have any fucking idea how you look, Sammy?" Dean's hand circled around his cock, stroking it slowly. "Any idea how fuckable you look with those muscular legs of yours just splayed open? Your tight little rosebud just begging me to fuck my cock into you so hard that you'll be feeling me a week from now when some small tits waitress is hitting on you in the Starbucks."

"Oh, fuck-Dean…" Sam's words came out in a garbled cry as Dean's hand squeezed his cock, jacking him hard and fast.

"You're such a fucking cocktease, Sam." Dean slapped his ass hard. "You're always teasing me, when you know that I can't do a damn thing about it. Letting these girls fall over you when you know all I want to do is bend you over the nearest surface…"

Dean slapped his ass again and Sam cried out. The way that Dean was squeezing and stroking him, he was going to come any minute. Dean's free hand was at his face, working the gag out of his mouth with his fingers.

"Don't get too excited Sammy." Dean growled. "Slick them up good, because that's all the lube you're getting."

Oh God, Sam felt a pull of excitement in his balls at the thought of Dean in his ass, hard and brutally pounding his ass.

Sam sucked lewdly on Dean's fingers, sucking like it was his brother's dick and not the two digits that would very shortly be in Sam's ass stretching him open for Dean's thick cock. The sound of Dean's moan went straight to his balls and he tried to fuck himself harder into his brother's hand but his restraints would quite allow it.

_Fuck_!

Dean pulled his fingers from the warm, moist cavern of Sam's mouth and pressed his lips against his so hard that their teeth clanged together. Dean's lips parted, and Sam's libs probed past his teeth, fiercely taking his brother's tongue in his own mouth. Dean's hand worked furiously on his cock, and Sam knew it wouldn't be long before he came with Dean's hand playing him in all the right ways.

But it was when Dean's two long fingers shoved into his ass with no warning that his thrusts turned erratic, his body trembling, his cock jerking in Dean's hand as he came with a rush of spray over his brother's hand.

Dean pulled back, looking at him with a smile, and then pressed his lips to Sam's mouth once, softly.

He detangled himself from Sam, probing his brother's ass with those fingers and Sam just moaned, dropped his head forward as Dean's fingers massaged his insides just right. Behind him, he heard Dean moaning and…

"Christ, Sam…Christ…do you have any fucking idea what you _do_ to me? Dean's hand slicked up his cock, using his brothers cum for lube.

He pulled the two fingers from Sam's ass, and a little cry slipped from Sam's throat at the emptiness in his behind.

Sam whimpers, struggling against his bonds to push back and have his ass filled. "Dean," Sam begged, "Oh God, I can't..please…"

Sam tugged at the restraints, already feeling his cock hardening again. Only Dean could do this to him, get him so hard like this over, and over.

"Fuck me, please just…"

Dean just watched in fascination for a minute, enjoying the taut ass in front of him. The ass that was all his for the taking. He circled his arms around Sam's waist, rubbing his hands up Sam's muscular chest that was covered in beads of sweat.

He pulled their bodies flush together, his generously lubed dick, covered in Sam's juices rubbing against the crease of his brother's ass.

Sam was near tears. "Dean stop, please stop teasing me and fuck me. I need it. I need you inside of me…I need to feel you!"

Dean nibbled on Sam's earlobe, pulling a moan from his brother's mouth. With his tongue he licked the back of Sam's ear, and his brother's knees shook.

"You're going to feel me baby, you're going to feel me so hard." He kissed Sam's neck.

Sam moaned surprised when Dean's hands fastened the gag back around his mouth. Dean tied it tight enough that he couldn't verbalize much more than a moan or a cry, but loose enough that he could still breathe.

He felt fingernails digging into his hips and the press of Dean's cock into the crease of his ass. There was a sharp intake of breath at the blunt pain, but it passed quickly enough that he was trying to fuck himself back on Dean's cock and get more, _more now_. When his brother was completely sheathed in his ass, Sam clenched his ass muscles around his brother. Maybe he couldn't verbalize what he wanted but his brother knew damn well that he…

Dean moaned loudly as the tightness around his dick got tighter and sweeter. "Oh Fuck, Fuck Sam…" Dean cried rolling his hips, and hitting Sam's prostrate.

Sam cried out, seeing stars in front of his eyes as Dean hit the ball of nerves over and over. His dick was so hard and he wanted to reach and grab it but he couldn't release his hands. This was a bitch.

"OH! MhmMHMHM!" Sam cried out unintelligibly as Dean pulled out to the tip and rammed back into his ass hard.

Dean's thrusts were fierce and furious and Sam nearly cried out in relief when his brother peeled one of his hands from his hip and wrapped it around his hard dick.

Sam felt Dean's cock twitch inside of his ass as the thrusts got harder and more erratic. He clenched his ass muscles with each thrust that his prostate and Dean's hand moved furiously over his cock. He didn't know how long he'd be able to last this time. Even though it had only been minutes since the last time he came…

It was _Dean_. Dean's thumb flicked over his cockhead, and he felt the slap of his brother's balls against this ass as Dean kept thrusting harder faster harder!

Sam moaned, cries slipping past the gag as Dean fondled his balls and tugged on his cock. He was so close to coming he could hardly handle it.

And then Dean slapped his ass hard, and it was more than he could take. The combined sensations of his brother jacking his cock, pounding his ass, and then the slap of his ass that made the sensation of his brother's pulsing cock against his insides all the more fierce and he came back arching, with a cry spurting over Dean's hand and the wall.

Dean was mumbling words…disjointed phrases that Sam couldn't make out. He was too lost in the haze of lust and sex to maintain anything but to make Dean come.

Dean slammed into Sam's ass a few last times, his brother's ass clenching around the dick inside of him until Dean, grinding his hips against Sam's ass came with a cry.

Sloppily, missing the first time, Dean pulled the gag from Sam's mouth and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Baby."


End file.
